It is generally known to provide adjustable roller frames for supporting roller covers of different lengths and/or diameters, for example, from about 9 inches to about 18 inches in length and from about 1½ inches to about 2¼ inches in diameter. Such roller frames may be used to apply paint or other protective coatings or sealers to relatively large flat surfaces such as floors, walls, ceilings, etc.
One such adjustable roller frame that provides for the easy removal and replacement of roller covers of different lengths and diameters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,946 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The roller frame disclosed in such patent includes a pair of axially slidable support arms that are frictionally held in the desired axially adjusted position between a body member and a clamp member upon tightening fastener means extending through the body member and clamp member between the support arms. The body member and clamp member have opposed recesses or grooves therein which cooperate to define a pair of laterally spaced generally parallel guideways for sliding receipt of the support arms therein.